


Shared Warmth

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [33]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Being the last one still awake simply means being able to look out for the others
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Shared Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 7
> 
> Inspiration taken from Whumptober prompt 7 "I've got you" here <https://fortune-maiden.tumblr.com/post/628190625262682112/whumptober-2020-updated>. Though more a case of post past-whump.

The Vanguard was stopped for the night giving everyone a chance to rest and leaving the deck empty. Cabanela stared into the darkness. An idle thought said he should be joining the others in sleep and was promptly ignored. It was however cold and there was nothing to see in the deep dark, so he finally pulled away from the rail to make his way back inside.

He conjured a small flame, just bright enough to give him a bit of light to see by and soft enough to not disturb the others. He stepped lightly pausing only to secure a blanket more firmly around Cidgeon on the couch. His eyes caught on Jowd and Kamila curled up against him. Where was Alma? It didn’t take long to spot the dark shape slumped over the table nearby.

Alma’s head was pillowed in her arms amidst the scattering of papers from the day’s earlier attempted planning. Cabanela knew her own habits had become closer to his lately. After what they’d seen in Doma he didn’t blame her. But she didn’t belong at this chilly hard table alone and Jowd and Kamila were just a few feet away.

“Alma,” he said and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She showed no signs of movement. Likely exhausted. Well, he was no Jowd but he could manage her for this short distance. He carefully gathered her into his arms, adjusting until he was certain they were both secure.

Alma’s head turned with a muffled questioning sort of sound.

“I’ve got you, baby.”

Her only reply was a soft exhale. Cabanela gazed down at her face, pale under his flame’s soft flicker, and held her closer as he once more remembered the cold queen they faced in Doma. She was safe now, safe and—he carried her over to Jowd and Kamila, kneeling to lay her out carefully beside Jowd— with her family.

He remained kneeling, intending to get up, but found himself once more absorbed in the sight of them, all together at last, that one dream fulfilled.

“Cabanela…?” Alma’s voice was low and still drowsy with sleep. Her eyes half-opened.

“I’m right heeere.”

“Hmm…” Her eyes closed. Her hand caught his. “So are we.”

The moment didn’t last long before her hand slipped away as sleep took her once more. Still, Cabanela lingered a little longer before he rose, fetched another blanket and placed it over her. Only once he was certain all three appeared as comfortable as could be for the wooden floors, did he leave and take Alma’s spot at the table. There were still plans to consider.

When Cabanela woke he found a blanket around his shoulders and a steaming mug nearby with a small note written in Alma’s hand.

_We’re in town. Thank you._

He smiled at the note and reached for the mug of tea. Maybe the table was warmer than he’d given it credit for last night.


End file.
